Alcohol
by Erika Keysie
Summary: L'alcool fait faire des trucs débiles. Mais, des fois, faire des trucs débiles ça aide à débuter une relation ! [Sterek]
1. Alcohol

Drôlement long comme OS :O J'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même !

**Titre : **Alcohol (Alcool)

**Disclaimer : **Tout appartient toujours au créateur de Teen Wolf - toujours à mon grand désarrois - excepter la situation qui est sortie de mon imagination :)

**Couple** : Stiles/Derek (étonnant non ?)

**Note :** Vous remarquez aucun spoiler ici, parce que normalement il n'y en a pas :D

Enjoy

* * *

**Alcohol**

Les fêtes de Lydia Martin étaient reconnues dans toute la ville. Tout les habitants de Beacon Hills savaient que ses fêtes étaient les meilleures. Elles étaient attendues avec impatience. Et l'anniversaire de la demoiselle était la fête le plus délirante de toutes. Personne ne voulait manquer ça, pour rien au monde.

Personne ? Si. Une personne aurait vraiment payé très cher pour ne pas être là, pour pouvoir être chez lui à s'entraîner, ou courir dans la forêt. Oui, mais voilà, Derek Hale était dans le jardin des Matin, debout dans l'ombre, droit comme un « i », la mine renfrognée. Pourquoi était-il là, on se le demande bien ! Il était là tout simplement parce que nous étions la veille de la pleine lune et que ses Bêtas l'avaient absolument suppliés pour aller à l'anniversaire de Lydia. Evidemment, comme vous vous en doutez, Derek n'avait pas été le moins du mon attendri par les supplications. Par contre, il avait été..._convaincu_ par la reine de la fête, qui lui jurait que s'il empêchait ses amis de venir, il le regretterait. Amèrement. L'Alpha ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il savait que sur ce point-là, il pouvait croire la rousse. Il savait qu'elle était diabolique - elle avait été l'instrument de Peter et l'avait ramené à la vie en utilisant Derek. Il avait donc consenti, de mauvaise grâce.

Alors il était là, planté dans le jardin, à maudire la terre entière, parce qu'il devait surveiller ses Bêtas. Une veille de pleine lune, avec l'alcool qui coulait à flot, les adolescents sur-excités... Enfin bref, avec l'ambiance d'une fête pareil, Derek était persuadé qu'un de ses Bêtas aurait du mal à se contrôler.

Le temps lui semblait tellement long ! D'un côté, s'ennuyer le rassurait ; s'il y avait eu de l'action, cela aurait voulu dire qu'un de ses Bêtas avait lâché prise. Mais, d'un autre côté, il s'ennuyait ferme. Surtout parce que des adolescentes - mineures, donc - venait lui taper la discute en minaudant pour obtenir ses faveurs, à lui, le beau brun ténébreux aux yeux oscillants entre le bleu, le gris et le vert. Il retenait les soupirs d'exaspération qui gonflaient ses poumons. Toutes ces gamines qui lui tournaient autour lui donnait des envies de meurtre. Tout particulièrement quand, celles qui aimaient un peu trop l'alcool, venait à le toucher, à s'agripper à lui, à faire semblant de tomber pour qu'il les rattrape. Il retenait à présent difficilement les grognements qui se formait dans sa gorge. Croyez bien que ses Bêtas, le lendemain, allaient sacrément morfler lors de l'entraînement. On ne fait pas subir ce genre de traitement à Derek Hale sans en subir les conséquences. Il s'acharnerait particulièrement sur Jackson, le petit ami de Lydia, histoire que celui-ci explique bien à la rousse que pour le bien des Bêtas, il ne fallait pas forcer la main à l'Alpha. En attendant, il prenait son mal en patience - patience qui s'amenuisait dangereusement.

Ooo0ooO

Scott était avec Alison, Stiles, Lydia, Jackson, Boyd, Erica et Isaac, près de la fontaine à punch. Les membres de la meute s'étaient plutôt bien rapprochés durant l'été et étaient à présent plus ou moins amis. Ils rigolaient, buvaient, parlaient, dansaient, buvaient encore. Alison et Lydia modéraient leur descente d'alcool, puisque n'ayant pas la capacité d'éviter l'ébriété comme leur copain, elles risquaient de se saouler. Mais Stiles, lui, ne s'en privait pas.

Personne n'avait encore remarqué le trouble du jeune homme. Depuis quelque temps, ses interrogations étaient plus introspectives, il s'interrogeait sur ses sentiments. Maintenant qu'il était en face de la belle, l'intelligente, la luminescente Lydia Martin, son coeur ne s'affolait presque pas. Mais, ce fourbe et traître palpitant, désordonnait ses battements en présence de l'Alpha. Il se disait que c'était à cause de la peur ou de l'angoisse que lui inspirait le loup, mais il n'en était pas sûr. En fait, il se rendait compte que l'Alpha ne lui faisait plus peur depuis bien longtemps. Depuis qu'il le menaçait me ne mettait jamais la menace à exécution. Stiles avait beau lui balancer sarcasme sur sarcasme, il ne recevait qu'une légère tape derrière la tête, même pas assez forte pour lui faire vraiment très mal. En plus, le loup lui sauvait toujours la peau des fesses. Comment avoir peur de lui ? Il n'était pas spécialement rassuré, certes, mais il n'avait plus peur. Derek lui faisait l'effet d'être un Rottweiler ; d'apparence méchant, mais dès qu'on le connait un peu, plutôt sympa. Restait plus que les grognements, mais bon.

Tandis que la joyeuse bande buvait de plus en plus modérément, Stiles buvait de plus en plus tout court. Il savait que Derek était présent, et par sa seule présence Stiles avait le coeur qui s'emballait. Il voulait anesthésier ses réactions physiques autant que ses réflexions. Sauf que c'est bien connu, l'alcool ne résout rien. Il a même tendance à créer des problèmes.

Une soudaine envie de vomir étreignit son estomac qui se contracta violemment. Mauvais signe. Il se dirigea, chancelant, vers le jardin - endroit le plus proche pour éviter de vomir à l'intérieur. Il bouscula plusieurs personnes, plusieurs meubles - auxquels il présenta des excuses - avant de parvenir finalement dans l'endroit qu'il cherchait. Il dut redoubler de concentration pour ne pas tomber dans la piscine des Martin pour aller tout au fond, dans l'ombre, histoire que personne ne le voit vomir tripes et boyaux.

C'est là qu'il entendit des gloussements. Plissant les yeux pour forcer sur sa vue, il vit se dessiner deux formes humaines sombres.

-Trop aimable. Je crois que tes copines t'appelles, tu devrais y aller.

Stiles reconnaissait cette voix. Grave, douce, aux accents sensuelles. Il n'avait pas les idées très claires, mais il reconnaissait la voix. C'était celle de Derek.

-Je suis sûre que non ! Elle ne me priveraient jamais d'un beau gosse comme toi, roucoula une voix féminine sur-aiguë qui fit grimacer l'adolescent.

Il ne savait pas qui était cette fille, mais elle était détestable. Sa voix était insupportable, trop haut perchée, trop... trop féminine ! Stiles sentit la colère montée en lui, sans savoir d'où elle lui venait. D'ailleurs il s'en fichait. Il s'approcha, d'une démarche hésitante et plus très droite, de Derek et de l'autre greluche qui s'agrippait à _son_ loup-garou. Il n'avait aucune idée d'où lui venait le « son », ni d'où lui venait une telle possessivité tout à coup. Non parce que, soyons clair, Derek ne lui appartenait pas. Mais, l'alcool dans ses veines lui disait bien d'autres choses. «_Qu'est-ce que cette pétasse veut à Derek d'abord ? Elle n'a pas le droit de le toucher ! Toi, tu es son ami, et tu peux même pas le toucher, et elle qui ne le connait pas peut s'agripper à lui d'une manière aussi indécente ?! C'est révoltant ! Va lui dire deux mots Stiles ! _».

Grognant, Stiles arriva à leur hauteur. Il posa la main sur les fesses de Derek, se colla à lui et le regarda amoureusement.

-Aaaah, chéri ! Te voilààààà ! Je te cherchaaaais paaartout ! lança l'adolescent, la voix rendue traînante par l'alcool. Oooooh, tu t'es faaait une aaamie ? Saaalut ! Je suis Stiiiiles, son petiiiit-amiii ! Petiit parce qu'il est plus graaand que moiiii !

Et il se mit à pouffer de rire. La jeune fille, moins saoule que Stiles, cligna des yeux, s'excusa en prétextant que ses amies l'appelaient, et s'enfuit pour se réfugier dans le salon où la fête battait son plein.

Derek n'en revenait absolument pas. Déjà, la main de Stiles n'avait toujours pas quitter son postérieur. En plus, le corps de l'adolescent était toujours collé contre le siens. Et puis Stiles était complètement bourré. Il était toujours en train de pouffé comme une gamine. Derek se décala mais du attraper l'adolescent par les épaules pour empêche celui-ci de tomber lamentablement au sol.

-Stiles ? Ça va ? demanda Derek, les sourcils froncés.

Si Stiles faisait un coma éthylique dans ses bras, il allait frapper un de ses Bêtas - pour ne pas nommer Scott - pour avoir laisser Stiles ingurgité autant d'alcool alors qu'il n'en avait pas l'habitude.

-Ouaaais trop coool ! Jamais senti 'ssi bien !

L'Alpha n'en était pas tellement convaincu.

-Tu sais quoi D'rek ? Et bah je t'aime. Ouais, voilà, c'est ça en fait, je t'aime. Mais pas genre t'es mon poto et tout, plus genre si j'pouvais j'te prendrai là tou...

Derek plaqua vivement la main sur la bouche de Stiles. Il ne savait pas s'il devait s'inquiéter ou s'énerver. Il décida de ne pas s'énerver, après tout Stiles était bourré, il n'était pas conscient de ce qu'il disait. Il l'attrapa par le col et le traîna à travers le jardin, la main toujours coller sur la bouche du malheureux.

Le loup retrouva facilement ses Bêtas.

-Vous êtes inconscient ?! leur hurla Derek, la colère commençant à pointer le bout de son nez.

Devant l'incompréhension général, il leur montra Stiles. Il avait le teint oscillant entre le vert et le blanc, les yeux dans le vagues, les gestes mous et imprécis.

-Eh mon pote, tout va bien ? demanda Scott à son meilleur ami.

-Mmmffeldj

-Non, il ne va pas bien ! Ecoute son coeur, il bat très lentement, s'énerva l'Alpha. Vous pouviez pas faire attention à lui ? L'empêcher de boire autant ? Il faut veiller les uns sur les autres, sans exception, pas seulement sur la bouche de votre petite chérie !

Personne ne répliqua rien.

-Quelqu'un doit le ramener chez lui, déclara Derek en fixant tour à tour ses Bêtas.

Isaac, Boyd et Erica n'avaient pas de voiture, ils étaient venus avec leur Alpha. Scott et Alison était venus avec Lydia, elle était passé les prendre pour qu'ils aident à la décoration. Et, depuis qu'il avait vu l'état de Stiles, Jackson avait déserté pour ne pas être désigné comme chauffeur. Il ne voulait pas de Stilinski dans sa Porsche, surtout s'il risquait de vomir. Devant le silence gêné de ses Bêtas, Derek serra les dents, de plus en plus en colère. L'entraînement du lendemain allait être très douloureux pour eux.

Sans un mot, Derek entraîna Stiles jusqu'à sa Camaro. L'adolescent n'en menait pas large. Être ballotté sans ménagement par Derek lui donnait la nausée. Sa vision était de plus en plus trouble. Et sans comprendre, il se retrouva assis dans la voiture de l'Alpha, attaché, la tête contre la vitre. Comment était-il arrivé là ? Il s'en fichait. A présent, il grelottait de froid, le coeur au bord des lèvres.

-Si tu as envie de vomir, tu me préviens, je m'arrêterai sur le bord de la route, grogna Derek.

Stiles ne saisit pas tout les mots mais n'ouvrit pas la bouche. S'il le faisait, le contenu de son estomac ne se ferais pas prier pour se faire la malle. Les nids de poules et dos d'ânes sur la route n'aidèrent pas le pauvre garçon à se sentir mieux. Il était parcouru de frissons incontrôlable. Machinalement, il se frotta les bras, mais avec si peu de vigueur que ça ne le réchauffa absolument pas.

Derek jetait de fréquents coup d'oeil à Stiles pour juger de son état. Il ne semblait pas sur le point de faire un coma éthylique, mais il était trop pâle pour aller bien. Alors qu'il fulminait contre les crétins qui servaient d'amis à Stiles, il remarqua que celui-ci tremblait de froid. Après avoir soupiré, il entreprit d'enlever sa veste en cuir - avec une certaine difficulté - et de la poser sur Stiles. Aussitôt, comme si la veste était auto-chauffante, le garçon cessa de trembler et il s'endormit.

Ils arrivèrent bientôt au domicile des Stilinski et il remarqua avec un certain soulagement que le Shérif n'était pas là. Déjà que le père de Stiles se méfiait du loup, si celui-ci lui ramenait son fils dans un état d'ébriété pareil, Derek n'était pas sûr de s'en sortir vivant.

Il ouvrit la portière, sortit, fit le tour de sa Camaro et entreprit de faire sortir Stiles de l'habitacle. Il le prit dans ses bras et le porta jusqu'au porche. Il le fouilla quelques instants pour trouver les clés de la porte et l'ouvrit. Il entra sans plus de cérémonie, ferma la porte d'un coup de pied et monta les escaliers jusqu'à la chambre de l'adolescent. Il de déposa doucement sur le lit. Il voulait vraiment partir, mais quoi qu'on puisse en dire, Darek Hale avait une conscience. Il ne pouvait se résoudre à laisser Stiles tout seul chez lui, s'il lui arrivait quelque chose, il s'en voudrait. Cet abruti de Stilinski pouvait encore s'étouffer dans son vomi.

Avec un soupir de résignation, il enleva les chaussures de l'adolescent, ce qui le réveilla.

-S'il-te-plait, ne fait pas ça...

Interloqué, Derek releva la tête vers Stiles.

-Non, n'enlève pas le bonnet du grand Schtroupmf, il va être en colère...

L'Alpha passa une main lasse sur son visage. Autant, Stiles était très bavard d'habitude mais ça avait plus ou moins de sens, autant quand il était saoule, ça n'avait tout bonnement plus ni queue, ni tête. Derek s'installa sur le fauteuil près du lit, et veilla l'adolescent.

Au bout de seulement une heure de sommeil, Stiles commença à émerger. Il faisait un cauchemar horrible où il voyait son père mourir lentement devant lui, dévorer par un loup-garou, le pointant d'un doigt accusateur : «_Tout est ta faute Stiles. Ta mère est morte par ta faute, et maintenant c'est mon tour ! Tu me tues Stiles !_».

Derek se redressa vivement. Le coeur de Stiles battait la chamade, plus vite qu'il n'avait jamais battu - même en présence de l'Alpha. Sa respiration se faisait de plus en plus courte, et finalement, il ne l'entendit plus. Très inquiet, Derek s'assit sur le bord du lit de Stiles, le secouant légèrement pour le réveiller.

-Stiles ! Tu fais un cauchemar, réveille-toi !

La voix du loup suffit à le réveiller, mais pas à reprendre sa respiration. Il suffoquait, sa vision se troublait, le sang battait furieusement à ses tempes, assourdissant les bruits alentours, et un mal de tête commençait à le prendre. Il n'arrivait pas à s'enlever les images horribles de son père en sang, l'accusant de le tuer.

Derek saisit le visage de Stiles entre ses mains pour attirer l'attention de l'adolescent. Il verrouilla son regard bleu/vert dans celui noisette de l'adolescent.

-Respire, Stiles. Tout va bien, d'accord ? Juste, respire. Fais-le avec moi. Inspire. Expire.

Stiles se força à se concentrer sur le regard de Derek et sur sa voix. Il inspira et expira sur la demande du loup. Peu à peu, sa gorge se dénoua, son coeur se calma, et le sang dans ses tempes reflua. Le mal de tête cependant resta, mais c'était le cadet des soucis de Stiles. Sans pouvoir se retenir, il laissa ses larmes couler silencieusement sur ses joues. A ce moment-là, sa fierté était partie faire un tour, et l'adolescent se fichait pas mal que Derek le voit pleurer comme une fille. Même s'il se moquerait plus tard. Stiles avait besoin d'évacuer l'angoisse de son cauchemar. Quitte à subir les railleries du loup plus tard, il s'accrocha au T-shirt de Derek avec force et posa sa tête sur son torse musclé.

Derek était totalement prit au dépourvu. D'abord, voir Stiles pleurer le serrait étrangement le coeur. En plus, pour la deuxième fois de la soirée, l'adolescent empiétait sur son espace privé en le touchant. Mais il n'était même pas en colère. Ni agacé. Bizarrement, quand Stiles s'agrippa à lui, il se contenta de refermer ses bras autour de lui, attendant que la crise de larmes soit passée. Il n'avait pas le coeur à repousser l'adolescent. Tous les ports de sa peau dégoulinaient de détresse, de peur et d'angoisse. Il commença même un geste de friction sur le dos de Stiles et le berça légèrement, mût par un instinct qui le surpris. Il voulait protéger le garçon qui semblait si fragile et si vulnérable.

Stiles finit par se calmer, lentement, et bientôt les larmes ne coulèrent plus bien qu'il renifle de temps en temps. Il s'écarta alors doucement de Derek et se racla la gorge, gêné.

-'solé, souffla-t-il, la bouche pâteuse.

Il avait une forte envie de vomir, la pièce semblait tanguer légèrement et son mal de crâne semblait empirer.

-Rendors-toi, Stiles, lui conseilla doucement le loup.

Avant que l'adolescent ait pu faire le moindre geste, Derek s'était levé et éclipsé. Comme Stiles avait du mal à suivre, il crut que Derek était parti après la scène humiliante que venait de subir le jeune. Mais le loup réapparu quelques minutes plus tard, un verre d'eau et deux comprimés dans la main.

-Pour le mal de tête et la nausée, fit-il en lui les présentant.

Stiles avala sagement les deux médicaments avant de regarder Derek, perplexe.

-Comment 'savais ? Pourquoi 'es là ? C'est passé quoi ? enchaîna-t-il en grimaçant sous les coup de marteau qu'il avait dans le crâne.

-Ce n'est pas parce que je ne me saoule pas que je ne reconnais pas une gueule de bois. Je t'ai ramené. Tu t'es pris une murge monstrueuse à l'anniversaire de Lydia, répondit posément le loup, ayant miraculeusement comprit ce que disait l'adolescent.

Il fit demi tour, comptant retourner s'asseoir sur le fauteuil quand la main de Stiles attrapa sa manche avec un vivacité qui était étonnante pour quelqu'un sous l'emprise de l'alcool - même s'il avait commencé à décuvé. Derek tourna la tête vers Stiles, une mine interrogatrice sur le visage.

-'Pars pas, hein ? lui souffla timidement l'adolescent.

Une peur sourde, une angoisse terrible, suinta des ports de Stiles. Il semblait complètement terrorisé à l'idée de dormir seul.

-Non, je reste. Je vais juste m'asseoir.

Stiles ne fût pas plus rassuré, mais relâcha Derek. Il s'était déjà bien assez humilié et abaissé devant l'Alpha. Le coeur battant de crainte et d'anxiété mêlées, une soudaine crampe à l'estomac, il se rallongea et tourna le dos à Derek, fixant le mur en face de lui. Il entendit un soupir qui lui fit pincer les lèvres. Il se sentait ridicule d'imposer à l'Alpha de rester ici, avec lui, alors qu'il avait sans doute d'autres chats à fouetter, ou d'autre loups à mater comme vous voulez. Il se sentait terriblement pathétique. Humilié.

-Décale-toi, grogna Derek derrière lui.

N'étant pas sûr d'avoir bien compris, il se tourna vers l'Alpha, les sourcils arqués de surprise.

-Pardon ? fit-il brillamment.

-Décale-toi, s'impatienta le loup.

Non, il avait bien entendu. Il s'exécuta, et faillit s'étouffer dans Derek s'allongea près de lui.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? s'étrangla-t-il.

Pas qu'il n'appréciait pas le geste - qui était carrément hallucinant venant de Derek Hale - mais être aussi proche de lui mettait ses sens en ébullition. Et les brumes d'alcool ne l'aidaient absolument pas à appréhender cette situation. Il se raidit.

-Je suis en train de faire des gâteaux, répondit ironiquement Derek.

-De un, tu sais faire du sarcasme toi ? De deux, sérieux tu fais quoi ?

-Si je reste là, je compte bien dormir, et pas par terre. Et jusqu'à preuve du contraire, tu n'as qu'un lit.

Stiles ouvrit la bouche, mais se rendit compte qu'il n'avait rien à contrer. Il n'était pas au mieux de sa forme. Il se contenta d'hausser les épaules et de se tourner dos à Derek pour se rallonger. Il n'allait jamais trouver le sommeil s'il continuait à penser à Derek dans son lit. C'était pas possible.

Dès que Derek fut allongé près de Stiles, il sut que c'était une très, très mauvaise idée. Il avait toujours beaucoup trop apprécié l'odeur de Stiles. Il sentait un peu comme une friandise qu'on aurait mis sous le nez d'un diabétique. Ce qui voulait dire qu'il sentait extrêmement bon. Et malgré les effluves d'alcool, il parvenait à sentir ce délicieux parfum. Sans vraiment le vouloir - sa raison hurlait à l'imbécile de loup qu'il devait fuir, mais son instinct voulait absolument qu'il le fasse - il se retourna pour avoir le nez près de cheveux de Stiles. Inconsciemment, il inspira profondément ce parfum.

Quand Stiles se rendit compte du manège de Derek, il se sentit mal-à-l'aise. Non, en fait, ce qui le rendait mal-à-l'aise, c'était de ne pas être mal-à-l'aise face au geste du loup. Pourquoi ça ne le dérangeait pas que Derek le sniffe ? C'était carrément trop bizarre ! En plus de ça, le souffle chaud du loup qui descendait sur sa nuque le faisait frissonner. Son coeur battit plus vite. Ses mains devinrent moite.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? souffla Stiles, la voix tremblante.

Il n'y comprenait plus rien. Il avait peut-être un attirance pour le loup, soit. Mais que Derek se mette à faire un truc pareil - qui semblait anodin si on prenait en considération qu'il était à cet instant plus loup qu'homme - le perturbait au plus haut point. Surtout l'espoir qui commençait à naître dans sa tête. Et si... Et si Derek était un peu attiré par lui ? Ridicule. Totalement, exagérément ridicule. Il n'y avait absolument aucune chance pour que ça soit le cas. Absolument aucune.

-Ça me paraît évident, non ? Je respire, abruti, grogna Derek.

Pas question qu'il avoue à l'adolescent qu'il l'humait pour emplir ses poumons de son odeur.

-Tu n'étais pas en train de... me renifler par hasard ? continua Stiles, ayant du mal à contrôler sa voix et les battements traîtres de son coeur.

-Non.

La réponse était trop rapide pour être honnête. Ils le savaient tout les deux. Stiles n'avait pas besoin d'une ouïe super fine pour comprendre que Derek était exactement en train de le renifler. Il se tourna pour faire face à l'Alpha et planta ses yeux dans les siens.

-Je sens bon ? Je sens quoi ? demanda-t-il bêtement.

Derek grogna en levant les yeux au ciel. Pourquoi fallait-il toujours que cet adolescent pose des questions ? Et pourquoi il semblait toujours touché juste quand il parlait ? C'était à ce demander s'il ne lisait pas dans les pensées.

-Allez Derek, répond-moi quoi ! Je sens comment ?

Le loup serra les mâchoires. Il vit Stiles ouvrir la bouche pour insister encore une fois.

-Ferme-là et dors.

-Pas avant que t'ais répondu, argua l'adolescent, têtu.

Derek poussa un long et profond soupire. Son souffle balaya le visage de Stiles, le faisait frissonner et laissant une agréable impression de chaleur sur sa peau.

-Tu sens le caramel, la fraise et surtout l'alcool.

Stiles se mit à sourire bêtement. L'alcool n'avait pas encore disparu de son organisme et courait encore dans son sang. Assez pour qu'il fasse quelque chose de stupide - bien que ça soit une habitude chez lui, cette fois c'était vraiment stupide.

-C'est trop cool !

Et il avança le visage jusqu'à ce que ses lèvres rencontre celles d'un Derek totalement surpris. Pendant un instant, le monde sembla se mettre sur pause. Stiles se sentait tellement bien, si proche de Derek, ses lèvres contre celles du loup. Il sentait son corps se réchauffer d'une chaleur très agréable. Il se sentait flotter, entouré de nuages particulièrement confortable.

Derek quant à lui n'osait plus bouger. Si près de sa peau, l'odeur de Stiles était insoutenable. S'il bougeait, il ne parviendrait plus à contrôler ses pulsions. Et ça, ce n'était pas spécialement bon. Mais quand la langue de Stiles vint caresser ses lèvres, il fût perdu. Sa volonté se brisa complètement et il entrouvrit la bouche pour accueillir la langue tentatrice et joueuse de l'adolescent.

C'était le premier baiser de Stiles. Il sentait des frissons le parcourir de la tête aux pieds, son coeur semblait battre dans tout son corps, il le sentait dans ses tempes, dans son ventre, et jusqu'aux bouts de ses doigts. Doigts d'ailleurs qui le démangeaient. Ils se mirent à courir sur le T-shirt de l'Alpha, puis dans son cou, et sur son visage. Il sentit Derek frissonner contre lui. Il se détacha des lèvres de l'Alpha pour se mettre à rire. Un rire de joie. Il se sentait incroyablement bien. Comme s'il planait.

-T'es ma drogue, pouffa l'adolescent en fixant le loup, très amusé.

Avant que Derek n'ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, Stiles se leva précipitamment, se prit les pieds dans les couvertures, tomba lamentablement au sol, se releva en quatrième vitesse et s'enferma dans la salle de bain. Deux secondes plus tard, des bruits de régurgitations résonnèrent dans la maison vide.

Derek soupira. Il était dans le pétrin. Embrasser Stiles avait éveillé en lui des sentiments qu'il avait refoulé jusque là. Le problème, c'était qu'il n'était pas sûr de ce que Stiles ressentait. Il l'avait embrassé, d'accord, mais c'était sous le coup de l'alcool. Si ça se trouvait, le lendemain, il ne se souviendrait de rien, et n'aurait plus de sentiments pour l'Alpha. Derek s'allongea sur le dos et fixa le plafond. Qu'est-ce qu'il allait faire ? Qu'est-ce qui allait se passer ?

Quand Stiles sortit de la salle de bain, la bouche soigneusement lavée par une brosse à dent et du dentifrice, il se laissa tomber lourdement sur le lit, épuisé. Il se cala contre Derek, la tête sur son épaule et le bras en travers de son ventre, dans une position aux allures possessives et s'endormit sans autre forme de procès.

Quand Stiles se réveilla, il avait froid. Il ouvrit les yeux, mais le soleil lui explosa littéralement les yeux et une douleur affreuse pulsa sous son crâne. Avec un grognement digne de Derek, il réitéra l'expérience. Il sut alors pourquoi il avait froid : Derek n'était plus là. Il se sentit un peu déçu, avant de se reprendre. De un, son père avait du rentrer et s'il avait découvert Derek, il était mort. De deux, Derek ne sortait pas avec lui, et la veille ne voulait sans doute rien dire pour le loup, alors il ne voyait pas pourquoi il resterait. N'empêche, il était déçu, il n'y pouvait rien. En se levant avec précaution, un truc rose flashy attira son oeil douloureux. Il s'avança à son bureau et découvrit un post-it :

_Il faut qu'on parle. Aujourd'hui._

_Derek._

Une angoisse sourde s'empara de Stiles. Et si Derek ne voulait pas de lui ? Le coeur de Stiles se serra tellement fort qu'une douleur et une nausée le saisit - bien que la nausée puisse venir de sa gueule de bois. Il descendit dans la cuisine en traînant des pieds, grimaçant au moindre bruit. Il salua son père, qui se moqua de son allure de zombie.

-Au fait, ton ami, le jeune Hale, m'a dit de te dire qu'il avait deux ou trois choses à régler avec toi, lança son père avec légèreté.

Stiles s'arrêta devant le réfrigérateur, soudain livide. Il se sentit mal.

-T'as vu Derek ? couina-t-il.

Son père haussa un sourcil. L'attitude de son fils était étrange. Qu'avait-il bien pu faire ?

-Oui, c'est lui qui t'a ramené ici. Apparemment, tu n'étais pas vraiment dans ton état normal, alors il est resté une partie de la nuit pour s'assurer que tu allais bien, comme j'étais de service. C'est plutôt sympa de sa part, non ?

Stiles déglutit difficilement et hocha lentement la tête. Sympa n'était pas le mot qui lui venait à l'esprit. Comment Derek avait pu rester si longtemps que son père le croise ? Il aurait dû fuir par la fenêtre !

-Tout va bien fiston ? demanda le Shérif, inquiet.

-Ouais, gueule de bois, c'est tout. Bon, je vais voir ce que Derek me veut.

Son père lui conseilla de manger d'abord, mais Stiles n'avait pas faim. Il avait trop la nausée pour avaler quoi que ce soit. Il monta dans sa Jeep, démarra et fila jusqu'au Manoir Hale.

Ooo0ooO

Derek tournait en rond dans son salon fraîchement rénové. Il avait utilisé une petite partie de son héritage pour refaire entièrement le manoir de sa famille, le rendant plus habitable. Il se demandait ce qu'il pourrait bien dire à Stiles. Il n'était pas vraiment le genre d'homme à s'épandre en paroles. Mais il craignait qu'être trop direct n'ait pas l'effet escompté sur l'adolescent. Il ne voulait pas le faire fuir. Rien que d'y penser, son coeur se serrait, devenant douloureux. Il avait perdu trop de gens à qui il tenait, il ne pouvait pas tout faire foirer avec Stiles, il ne pouvait pas le perdre aussi. Ce qu'il avait ressenti la veille quand Stiles l'embrassait était quelque chose de fort, qui l'embrasait entièrement, qui lui faisait presque perdre le contrôle. C'était dangereux, Derek le savait, mais il ne pouvait pas résister.

Quand il entendit le moteur de la Jeep approcher, il se tendit. Deux minutes plus tard, Stiles surgissait dans le salon comme un diable.

-Non mais ça va pas de parler à mon père ? Imagine ce qu'il va penser ?

Ces mots firent mal à Derek. Bien plus que ce qu'il aurait pu imaginer.

-Et il va penser quoi ? répliqua froidement le loup, blessé.

Stiles se figea. Il se rendit compte qu'il s'était mal exprimé, que Derek avait comprit quelque chose de travers.

-C'est...c'est pas.. c'est pas ce que je voulais dire, se défendit Stiles. Tu n'es pas dans ses petits papiers Derek, il se méfie toujours de toi... il... il aurait pu pensé au pire en te voyant dans la maison !

Derek restait immobile, sans expression. Stiles fit un pas dans sa direction, commençant à paniquer. Voilà que sa pire angoisse se réalisait, Derek le rejetait. Il n'aurait pas dû venir. Il n'aurait pas dû avoir d'espoir. Il n'aurait pas dû croire. Ce qui s'était passé la veille n'était rien pour lui. La panique commença à lui couper le souffle. Son coeur s'affola. Stiles se plia en deux, essayant de reprendre son souffle mais sa gorge était trop serrée pour laisser passer le moindre filait d'air. C'était comme si l'oxygène était devenu consistant et qu'il ne pouvait plus le respirer. Il faisait une crise de panique. L'adolescent sentit des mains sur ses épaules qui le firent se redresser. Il rencontra alors le regard bleu/vert de l'Alpha.

-Stiles ? Respire, d'accord ? Respire calmement, avec moi, lui dit doucement le loup en prenant son visage entre ses mains.

Mais voir Derek si près de lui ne faisait que lui rappeler qu'il le rejetait. Sa vision commença a se troubler, il allait perdre conscience. Soudain, il sentit un contact chaud et légèrement rugueux sur ses lèvres. Un souffle brûla légèrement sa peau. Il ferma les yeux sous la surprise et la douce chaleur qui se répendait dans son corps en partant de son ventre. Il comprit qu'il avait reprit son souffle quand il soupira de contentement contre les lèvres de Derek. Quand ils se séparèrent, Derek ne recula pas, gardant une certaine proximité.

-Il fallait qu'on parle Stiles, commença gravement Derek.

Le coeur de Stiles s'affola de nouveau. Il ne voulait pas entendre ce que le loup avait à lui dire, ça allait faire trop mal.

-Calme-toi. Tout va bien. Franchement, comment veux-tu que je te dise que j'ai envie de t'embrasser si tu fais une crise toutes les deux minutes ?

Stiles cligna des yeux. Le temps que la phrase lui monte au cerveau et que celui-ci traite l'information, il fallut bien une minute.

-Quoi ? fit-il brillamment.

-Je ne le répéterai pas, soupira le loup.

Lentement, un sourire ourla les lèvres de l'hyperactif.

-Tu as vraiment envie de m'embrasser ?

-Généralement, je ne parle pas pour rien Stiles...

L'adolescent agrippa le T-shirt de loup et colla ses lèvres contre celles de Derek avec avidité. Il passa ses bras autour de son cou, comme pour s'assurer que l'Alpha ne partirait pas. Le loup attrapa fermement les hanche de Stiles pour presser son corps contre le sien, assurant par la même occasion qu'il ne comptait aller nul part.

Stiles n'était plus que sensation. Les mains de Derek qui s'étaient glissées sous son T-shirt le faisait frissonner et lui faisait tourner la tête. Les lèvres du loup étaient partout sur sa peau : ses joues, son menton, son cou, derrière son oreille. Il mordilla même son lobe, provoquant un rapprochement de l'adolescent. Stiles se laissait faire, incapable d'esquisser le moindre geste, si ce n'est s'agripper au loup, une main dans ses cheveux, l'autre sur sa hanche, sous le T-shirt. Son nez était enfoui dans le cou de Derek et il tentait de bloquer les gémissements qui montait dans sa gorge.

Finalement, sans bien comprendre comment, ils se retrouvèrent sans T-shirt pour faire barrière à leurs caresses. Stiles reprit enfin le contrôle de ses membres et de son corps, retrouvant un semblant de volonté, et entreprit de déposer une succession de baiser sur chaque parcelle de peau qu'il pouvait atteindre de ses lèvres. Lorsqu'il embrassa Derek dans le cou, près de la clavicule, là où la peau était la plus fine, il sentit Derek frissonner et gronder doucement de plaisir.

Ils auraient pu continuer longtemps leur séance de bécotage mais des voitures se garèrent devant le manoir. Derek et Stiles soupirèrent de frustration à l'unisson.

-L'entraînement est aujourd'hui, constata tristement Stiles en se rendant compte qu'il n'aurait pas Derek pour lui tout seul avant un bon moment.

-Tu restes pour regarder ?

Stiles haussa un sourcil. Derek voulait-il lui montrer qu'il était le mâle dominant dans sa meute pour l'impressionner ? Cette idée le fit rire, mais ça lui plaisait.

-Voir mon meilleur ami, Boyd, Erica, Isaac et surtout Jackson se faire massacrer par leur Alpha ? Je manquerai ça pour rien au monde !

Derek sourit, d'un sourire heureux - sourire qui n'avait pas étiré ses lèvres depuis plusieurs années - et Stiles en fut ravi. Tout deux enfilèrent rapidement leur vêtement manquant et sortirent rejoindre les Bêtas qui attendaient dans la cours. S'ils sentirent que Stiles portait l'odeur de Derek et inversement, personne ne fit de réflexion. Grand bien leur en prit, car leur entraînement promettait déjà d'être un calvaire.

_FIN_

* * *

Okay, c'était hyper long comme OS, j'en suis désolée x) On pourrait presque en faire deux chapitres sauf que je n'avais absolument aucune idée d'où je pouvais couper, c'était pas équitable sinon xD

Comme toujours, la review est votre amie, ça fait toujours plaisir :D


	2. Bonus : Qui parle trop, regrette

A la demande de audelie, voici un p'tit Bonus ! (Je suppose que vous pouvez la remercier :')) En espérant que ce petit rajout te plaise et te convienne !

**Titre : **Alcohol (Alcool) BONUS

**Disclaimer : **Tout appartient toujours au créateur de Teen Wolf - toujours à mon grand désarrois - excepter la situation qui est sortie de mon imagination :)

**Couple** : Stiles/Derek (toujours aussi étonnant non ?)

**Note : **léger spoiler sur la saison 2 !

* * *

**Qui parle trop, regrette (Bonus)**

Stiles et Derek se tirent une minute sur le perron. Stiles affichait une mine intriguée et impatiente, tandis que Derek affichait un air de défis. L'un de ses Bêtas oseraient-il faire une remarque sur sa relation ? Quand il vit Jackson ouvrir la bouche, un sourire mauvais étira ses lèvres et ses yeux rougeoyèrent.

« -Qu'est-ce qu'il fout là l'autre blaireau ? » lança l'ex-Kanima avec dédain.

« -Jackson, je crois pas que ça ... » commença prudemment Isaac.

Il était le premier a avoir comprit ce qu'il se passait. Malgré ses airs innocents et purs, Isaac avec un esprit vif et une capacité de déduction - ce dont Jackson semblait totalement dépourvu. Peu à peu, Scott, Erica et Boyd comprirent à leur tour, quand ils sentirent l'odeur mélangée des deux personnes au centre de l'attention. Scott était surpris - pas que son meilleur ami sort avec son Alpha, ça il s'en fichait, mais qu'il ne lui ait absolument rien dit de son attirance pour Derek. Erica, elle, comprenait enfin pourquoi Derek l'avait violemment rejetée quand elle l'avait embrassé lors d'un entraînement. Et Boyd s'en fichait royalement, son Alpha et l'humain pouvaient bien faire ce qui leur chantait.

D'une démarche dangereusement menaçante, Derek descendit les marches pour se planter devant l'arrogant blond qui avait mépriser son _compagnon_ - parce que oui, maintenant Derek considérait Stiles de cette manière, ce qui supposait que personne, absolument personne, n'était en droit de touché moralement ou physiquement à Stiles sans en subir de grave concéquences.

« -Un problème avec ça Jackson ? » susurra l'Alpha, grondant.

L'ex-Kanima rentra la tête dans les épaules sous la menace de son Alpha. Il faisait soudain moins le fier. Un immense sourire fleurit sur les lèvres de Stiles. Depuis le temps qu'il voulait remettre Jackson à sa place ! Même si le fait "Je me cacher derrière mon petit copain" attaquait grandement sa fierté masculine, il n'en fit pas cas. Il préférait plus voir ça comme le côté possessif et protecteur de Derek envers lui. Il ne se cachait pas derrière le corps musclé de son homme, il le laissait passer devant pour montrer à sa meute qu'il était le chef. Face à la menace qui émanait de Derek, Jackson secoua négativement la tête. Il n'avait absolument aucun problème avec ça.

« -Bien, on va pouvoir commencer alors...» le ton de l'Alpha ne laissait rien présager de bon. « Vous allez courir pendant trente minutes, sans transformation, puis vous vous mettrez par groupe de deux et ferez des enchaînements défensifs et offensifs. Partez.»

Il les congédia sans plus de cérémonie après avoir adressé un regard rougeoyant de colère à Jackson. Il allait prendre un certain plaisir à le faire souffrir. En attendant, tout les louveteaux partirent au pas de course, laissant leur Alpha avec Stiles.

« -C'est trop génial ! Oh là là, la tête que tirait Jackson ! C'était genre épique ! Lui qui me regarde toujours de haut depuis qu'il sort avec Lydia, il va devoir apprendre à plus l'ouvrir ! » s'exclama Stiles, contenant son fou-rire en revoyant le visage déconfit de l'ex-Kanima.

Il rejoignit Derek en quelques foulées impatientes et se lova dans ses bras. Les trente minutes s'écoulèrent bien trop vite pour l'adolescent, tandis qu'il songeait, à voir la tête des Bêtas, que pour eux ça avait dû être plutôt long. Il se mit à penser à la relativité tandis que les louveteaux s'entraînaient.

Derek avait fait les groupes. Erica avec Isaac, parce que ce dernier était là depuis un peu plus longtemps et avait passé plus de temps à apprendre avec l'Alpha. Boyd et Scott pour les même raisons, Boyd était l'un des derniers arrivés. Et lui-même avec Jackson. Son Bêta avait légèrement pâlit à l'annonce mais releva la tête avec un air de défis pour sauver les apparences. Quand il se retrouva sept fois le nez dans la terre, douloureusement conscient de chaque partie de son corps, les apparences n'étaient plus à sauver, c'était peine perdue. C'était d'autant plus humiliant que Derek le mettait à terre sans même le regarder ! Il avait le regard rivé sur Stiles, comme pour s'assurer l'attention de son compagnon.

Stiles admirait Derek et la facilité qu'il avait de se battre. Il semblait fort, une aura de puissance et de confiance l'entourait. Et puis, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder l'Alpha se mouvoir avec grâce et assurance, son corps légèrement recouvert d'une fine couche de sueur faisant briller sa peau sous le soleil de la matinée s'achevant. Un tas d'images toutes plus osées les unes que les autres le firent rougir. Son coeur s'accéléra, sa respiration se fit plus courte. Et le regard intense que Derek lui lança à ce moment-là, bien conscient de l'état de Stiles, acheva de briser le mur face à l'assaut d'images de lui et Derek, seuls, dans un lit. Puis dans une cuisine. Puis dans la forêt... Il avait clairement besoin d'une douche froide.

Un sourire satisfait ourlait les lèvres de l'Alpha, il sentait d'ici l'état d'excitation de Stiles. D'ailleurs, tous les Bêtas le sentirent, et une gêne soudaine tomba. Ils ne savaient plus où se mettre, Derek et Stiles ne semblant même plus remarquer leur présence.

Finalement, l'Alpha brisa le contact visuel quand il prit conscience du silence environnant. Ses Bêtas devaient en théorie être en train de se battre, pourtant il n'y avait aucun bruit de bataille. Alors qu'il allait faire une remarque (du genre "quelque chose vous dérange ? Vous voulez de l'aide ?" qui attirerait encore plus le courroux de leur Alpha) Isaac prit la parole pour désamorcer la situation (il ne voulait plus souffrir) :

« -Dis, Derek, t'as pas de la bouffe ? C'est midi passé et je crève la dalle, j'arriverai plus à rien l'estomac vide.»

L'ensemble des Bêtas adressèrent un regard de remerciement à Isaac, qui venait implicitement de dire que l'échange entre Derek et Stiles n'était pas la cause de leur arrêt, mais que c'était la faim.

« -Ouais, j'ai trop faim aussi ! » surenchérit Scott.

Bientôt, tous confirmèrent les dires d'Isaac. Avec une expression amusée (ses Bêtas étaient rusés), il leur indiqua la cuisine, et tous s'y précipitèrent, ne laissant que Stiles et Derek. L'adolescent s'approcha de l'Alpha, les prunelles éclairées de désir.

« -Tu sais que t'es vachement sexy comme ça ? » murmura timidement Stiles. « Oui, forcément que tu le sais, c'est pas le genre de truc qu'on loupe franchement. Rien qu'à voir comme cette fille t'a accosté hier...

-Jaloux ? » demanda Derek, satisfait par la réaction de Stiles.

« - Absolument pas » répondit l'adolescent, en secouant la tête.

Derek se rapprocha de lui, lui vola un baiser et s'approcha de son oreille.

« -Menteur » chuchota-t-il.

Et il reprit les lèvres de Stiles, approfondissant leur baiser. Il entoura l'adolescent d'une étreinte possessive, laissant son odeur le marquer un peu plus, en attendant qu'il puisse marquer sa peau.

* * *

Et voilà !

Surtout, si vous avez une demande particulière pour un OS sur Teen Wolf (surtout si c'est Stiles, Derek ou Sterek) n'hésitez pas à m'envoyer un MP ou à laisser votre demande par review !


End file.
